


Bittersweet

by Ancalima



Series: Safe here [32]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Kanan and Ezra father son moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalima/pseuds/Ancalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dreams are good and some are bittersweet. Kanan knows what this one is, but for Ezra he is willing to show what could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> 200 reviews on FF.net and a few here and not to mention all the kudos. Have a milestone chapter!

“I don't want to move.” Kanan looked to his side, watching the seven year old laying in the tall grass of Lothal with him with calm eyes. “That's fine, we can stay here.” He returned his face to the clouds, smiling slightly at the calmness of the day.

“We have to move eventually. This is a dream. I know its a dream.” Ezra shifted beside him. “Its... how you wish you meet me...how I wish I meet you.” He nervously licked his lips then let it go, shifting closer to Kanan, smiling a bit at the arm wrapping around him.

“Yeah...it is.” Kanan agreed, stroking the soft dark hair with his fingertips. “But its a good dream Ezra. We can't change the past but we can dream about what could have been.” He offered carefully.

“...Well...could...could you...I mean...” Ezra was nervous again.

“What?”

“...Could you show me how it could have been...had the Jedi not...I mean...”

Kanan squeezed Ezra to him then sat up, pulling Ezra to stand up, holding his hands tightly. “I don't want to revisit the old but...” The Jedi focused, feeling things shift, the world shift, their dream shift to what he knew. He had let Ezra dictate these dreams, but Ezra had no memories of Jedi's or their way of life. So this was Kanan's time to fill in what Ezra did not know, COULD not know.

He opened his eyes when he heard Ezra gasp, stared at this boy in front of him, wearing soft tanned Initiates robes that suited him to perfectly. Ezra was looking around in awe though, because they were in the Jedi temple on Coruscant as Kanan remembered.

Faceless Jedi's and padawan's moved around them because Kanan couldn't bear to put faces on them but he could show Ezra the temple. He could show him how it should have been.

And then Ezra looked at him, electric blue eyes going wider still as he reached out towards Kanan's face with small hands, still seven in the dream, only just a Initiate still. “You look younger.” Ezra gasped quietly and Kanan looked at himself, surprised at the face that stared back at him from a reflective surface.

He looked like a Jedi knight he realized, he looked like what he should have been had not everything burned, in proper robes with his hair tied back. 

The images wobbled at his realization as his knees it the ground and then Ezra hugged him, calming Kanan's violate emotions. The temple came back in sharp focus as he carefully hugged Ezra in return. “...This is how it should have been Ezra, you my young padawan, I a knight and Master for you.” He whispered before leaning back on his heels, spreading his arms. “A temple full of Jedi's and padawans and initiates. A serenity that is gone from the Galaxy. People to help guide us both. Knowledge to be taught and given instead of what just what I know.” He said shakily.

Ezra cupped Kanan's face, small thumbs gently stroking away the tears Kanan had no idea he had let go of. “...I'm sorry Kanan.” He whispered.

“Don't...this dream is bittersweet Ezra. But I want you to see it. What memory I have of this...I want you to see what should have been.” Kanan gave a shaky smile and stood, taking the small hand, tugging Ezra along, Ezra becoming bigger until he was fourteen in the dream, Kanan's faithful padawan, a long braid cropping up on the side of his face, beads carefully plaited into it. He fit those padawan robes even better then the Initiate ones Kanan realized as he brought Ezra further into the temple.

It made him smile. This dream was bittersweet, but he could handle that. He wanted Ezra to know.


End file.
